


Untitled Spirited Away Fic

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Years after her trip to the spirit world, Chihiro meets someone special. BTW Help me pick a title for this thing! Please!!! I really need a title!!!





	Untitled Spirited Away Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, just the plot so please don’t sue me Miyazaki-sama.
> 
> A/N: This takes place several years after the movie so please excuse some OOC.

             She stood on the bridge staring at the river below. Several years ago this river had brought her comfort and it was doing so now. Losing her parents had brought back the fear she had felt when she first thought she had lost them. But there would be no magic spell to bring them back like that last time. This time they were gone for good.

            That was why she was at this particular bridge on this particular river. Looking at the river made her feel better. She smiled sadly, remembering the childhood friend who had helped her during the previous trying time her parents had caused. She did not know why she was thinking of him now, but doing so made the pain of losing her mother and father hurt less.

            “There is always another way,” a voice said beside her. She jumped and turned to see a young man not much older than her in traditional Chinese clothing leaning against the rail next to her.

            “What do you mean?” she asked puzzled.

            “I’m sorry,” he replied. “By the way you were standing there for so long I had thought…” he trailed off not wishing to insult or upset her in any way.

            She couldn’t help but laugh at what the man was implying. “I wasn’t going to jump in, if that’s what you were thinking. It’s just that I like looking at the river. It makes me feel better,” she said leaning beside him.

            “I’m glad, Sen. I’d hate to think you fell in on purpose this time,” the young man said smiling.

            “How do you know that name?!” She stared at the person for a few moments. Upon closer inspection she noted he was rather handsome with his neatly combed short dark hair and white shirt. But there was something familiar about him. Still she was puzzled as to how he knew the name the witch Yubaba had given her. The people who knew and called her by that name, were the spirits at Yubaba’s bathhouse and that was years ago. She stared at him again. The more she looked at him, the more he began to resemble a certain spirit who had been the first to befriend her and help her.

            “H-Haku?!” she asked still unsure.

            “I was beginning to think you’ve forgotten about me Chihiro,” he said giving her a hug.

            “I almost did,” she said giggling slightly. “again. It’s good to see you, Haku.”

            “It’s good to see you again too,” he said going back to leaning against the rail. “So what were you doing out here all by yourself and so far from home?”

            “My parents,” she replied, looking at the spirit’s river again. “They’re gone.”

            “Gone?”

            “They both ate themselves to death. They died of heart attacks. And to think they would’ve learned from that whole thing with Yubaba turning them to pigs but nooooo.”

            “I’m sorry to hear that,” Haku said placing a sympathetic  hand on her shoulder.

            “Arigatou. I was just wondering what to do with the rest of my life. Now that my parents are gone, I don’t feel burdened by them. Even though I loved them, it was hard to support myself as well as their damned appetites. Now that I don’t have to take care of them anymore, I just don’t know what to do.”

            “Well, what would you like to do, Chihiro?” Haku asked in an effort to help his former friend and coworker.

            “That’s just it, I don’t know. All I can tell you is that I’m sick and tired of being an office lady some crappy little company where the boss only hires you because he likes what he sees instead of what you’re capable of.”

            The two stood there in silence for several minutes. Then Haku spoke, a slight blush appearing on his rather handsome face.

            “You could stay with me,” he said softly, looking down at his feet. “Until you’ve figured things out that is.”

            Chihiro was at a loss. True she would love to stay with her childhood friend and catch up, but still she was unsure if she wanted to leave the human world yet, even if it was for a little while. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she said looking down in an attempt to hide the blush she could feel rising to her cheeks.

            “You’re never a bother Chihiro. I want you to know that I’d always be there for you whenever you feel you need me.”

            “H-Haku,” was all she could say, being at a complete loss for words.

            “Please say you’ll stay, I’d be honored if you did,” the spirit pleaded.

            She still didn’t know what to say. Chihiro stood still for what seemed an eternity, trying to convince herself that there was really nothing to keep her in the human world, then finally managed to wrap her arms around her old friend. “Arigatou gozaimasu Haku,” she said letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

            “Does this mean you’re going to stay?” he asked blushing again.

            “Hai. God I’ve missed you!” She then promptly shocked the both of them by kissing the river spirit on the lips.

            When they broke for air, both blushed profusely. “Aishiteru Haku,” Chihiro said not wanting to let go of him just yet.

            “I’ve never stopped loving you Chihiro. I’ve loved you ever since you’ve managed to convince Yubaba to give you a job,” Haku said, returning her embrace. “You don’t know how happy you’ve made me. The only regret I have is that you’ll have to leave me again sooner or later.”

            “H-Haku?! Are you trying to propose to me?” she asked stunned. The river spirit refused to answer her, instead he looked at his feet but not before she caught him blushing yet again. She smirked, but it was not out of malice. “Of course I’ll marry you!” she shouted. Lucky for them there were no other people at the bridge now.

            It was Haku’s turn to be stunned. Never did he ever truly expect her to consent to marry him. She was a human and he was only a simple river spirit. Now that she had, he was completely flabbergasted as to what to say or do.

            Chihiro, sensing her friend’s and now fiance’s uneasiness, took his hands in hers and brought around her before kissing him again. “Let’s go home, Haku,” she said leading him across the bridge.

            “Whatever you wish, my dear Chihiro,” he said wrapping an arm around her waist. “Have you decided what you’d like to do after the honeymoon?”  he asked.

            Chihiro blushed, then thought for a moment. “I could always ask Yubaba for my old job back,” she said smiling. “It was messy and not that prestigious, but I did enjoy some of it though. Getting to know the different spirits and Lin was like an older sister to me. I’ll be good to see all of them again.”

            “I guess we could try. Though she’s still a bit miffed at me for letting you give that seal back to Zeniba.”

            Chihiro laughed heartily. “No doubt she is. Do you think she’s still keeping that oath of hers, the one where she said she’d hire anybody who asked?”

            “Only one way to find out Chihiro-chan.”

            With that, the two silently vanished into the spirit world neither leaving a trace of their existence in the human world.

 

~Owari~


End file.
